Warriors: The Darkness Begins
by RushingRains
Summary: Only the Brightest can conquer the darkness. That is the prophecy Littlebrook receives one silent, dark night. She only knows that a new danger is coming, but who is going to stop it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a moonless night. Even the stars, usually so bright and beautiful, seemed too distant to shed any light on the lakeside forest below. In the depths of the forest, in its very center, was a stony hollow.In it, nothing moved, and the only sounds were the whispering trees and the quiet conversations of chirping crickets.

Suddenly, a shadow shifted. It was not a shadow; it was a cat. In the gloom, her pale blue eyes glowed. They were filled with confusion and despair as she looked up the midnight sky. No other cat accompanied her, but she was murmuring to the empty night.

"The stars are not with us tonight… What is it supposed to mean? Are you really abandoning us in this way? StarClan, please tell me!"

The stars gave the she-cat no answer. She lowered her head. But her ears twitched as the breeze slowly picked up. It whistled around the hollow. The she-cat's eyes widened in alarm as it formed whispering words, and she strained to hear. A soft voice spoke.

"_Littlebrook... Do not be so afraid. We are always with you... You must know... A new darkness is coming. When the shadows form, only the Brightest can conquer the darkness…" _The hushed voice faded.

The cat's spine bristled, her eyes full of relief and fear. She rose to her paws with a little more confidence, watching the golden dawn sunlight flood the hollow around her. The darkness was lifting, butshe still looked very concerned.

"StarClan have shown us a new way… They are still with us, but… What is yet to come?" She murmured only to herself now.

Looking around the hollow, she seemed worried.

"…_only the Brightest can conquer the darkness…"_


	2. ALLEGIANCES

A L L E G I A N C E S

**A L L E G I A N C E S**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** CEDARSTAR- thickset dark gray tabby tom

**DEPUTY** SWIFTSTEP- long-legged tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice- OWLPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** LITTLEBROOK- small golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

RAVENWING- glossy black tom, senior warrior

SILVERSTRIPE- silver tabby tom, senior warrior

Apprentice- BRIGHTPAW

LEAFSHADOW- golden tabby she-cat

HEAVYSTONE- huge gray and white tom

BRANCHFALL- white tom with gray ears & tail

SHADEBIRD- long-furred dark brown she-cat

Apprentice-SPARROWPAW

THUNDERHEART- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- HAWKPAW

MAPLEFROST- smudgy ginger-brown she-cat with white paws and belly

SHALLOWSTREAM- cream-colored she-cat

Apprentice- ASPENPAW

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, training to become warriors)

ASPENPAW- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat, oldest apprentice in the den

OWLPAW- long-furred black tom with wide yellow eyes

BRIGHTPAW- pale ginger she-cat with white belly and amber eyes

SPARROWPAW- light brown tabby and white she-cat

HAWKPAW- light brown tabby tom

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

TALLGRASS- gray spotted tabby and white she-cat

RAINFALL- silvery blue she-cat

MOSSPATH- dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Brackenkit and Fernkit

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

SNOWBELLY- yellow-eyed calico and white she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

CLOUDEYES- black and white tom, virtually blind

ASHFACE- long-haired, white and gray she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER **FROSTSTAR- pure white tom with icy blue eyes

**DEPUTY **CROOKEDTAIL- brown tom with a crooked plume of a tail

**MEDICINE CAT** BLACKTHORN- shaggy gray she-cat

Apprentice- PATCHPAW

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

HAZELLEAF- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice- DAPPLEPAW

LIGHTNINGSTRIPE- pale tabby tom

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

REDWING- ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Sootkit and Dustkit

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** SANDSTAR- dark, mottled gray-brown she-cat

**DEPUTY** SUNSPOTS- ginger and white tom

Apprentice- EAGLEPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** HALFMASK- white tom with brown tabby patches

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

ROWANBERRY- reddish tabby she-cat

DARKSTORM- black tom with an ear split into a deep v-shape

SPECKLENOSE- dark brown spotted tabby tom

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SKYBIRD- pale gray she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** BROOKSTAR- pale silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- BRINDLEPAW

**DEPUTY** REEDSHADOW- skinny black and white tom

**MEDICINE CAT **RUSHWHISKER- long-tailed white, ginger, and black tom

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

AMBEREYE- pale ginger tabby she-cat

SNAKELEG- muscular white tom

Apprentice- CLOVERPAW

BLACKNOSE- brown tabby tom with a burn-scarred nose

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WILLOWBROOK- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

OZZY- friendly dark brown tabby tom, lives in the old barn

DELILAH- sleek silver she-cat, lives in the old barn

CHANTELLE- gray she-cat white a white belly and paws, Delilah's sister, lives in the old barn

RUSSEL- dusty brown tabby tom, loner, wanders and lives near the old barn

ELLIOT- tortoiseshell tom, lives in the Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory


	3. C H A P T E R one

_**C H A P T E R O N E**_

"Hey! Brightkit! Wake up, you great lump of fur! It's our day!"

A voice was mewling in Brightkit's ear. A very loud, very close, and very unexpected voice.

"Bright-_kit_! Come on! Did you forget? It's happening today!" it meowed. Brightkit felt and sharp poke in her side. The warm blackness of sleep was fading, all the fuzziness gone from her brain. She racked her mind. What was happening today? What had she forgotten?

Oh.

Blinking her eyes open, Brightkit sat up abruptly, legs shaking with anticipation."We're going to be apprentices!" she squealed gleefully. Her denmate, Sparrowkit, still had one little paw stretched out to prod her again. Leaning in, her denmate gave her a nudge as a sort of greeting. Her wide green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I know!" she squeaked.

Suddenly Brightkit felt a warm, wet something on her shoulder. Her mother, Maplefrost, was behind her. The queen began roughly grooming her kit, meowing, "I don't want my firstborn to go to her apprentice ceremony looking like she was never taught to groom herself!" Brightkit scrambled out of her reach.

"Mother," Brightkit hissed. "I can groom myself just fine, thanks!"

Sparrowkit purred with amusement, but not for long. Brightkit watched as her best friend's own mother, Leafshadow, quickly took over Sparrowkit's grooming. Sparrowkit scowled, and it was Brightkit's turn to give her an amused twitch of her whiskers.

Soon, their pelts gleamed even in the dim light of the nursery. She was used to being fawned over, but today was special. Different. She saw Hawkkit, Sparrowkit's brother and littermate, peering outside the den. His tail was twitching impatiently; Brightkit felt the exact same way. She shivered when she heard a very familiar call ring through the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" She glanced at Sparrowkit- in the dark shadows of the nest, she looked fragile, like a crisp leaf-fall leaf. She was shaking like one, lead the way. They all padded out of the dark shadows within the brambles and into the shimmer of moonlight outside.

As the five cats padded through the small ThunderClan crowd, Brightkit looked up to see Cedarstar's dark gray figure on top of the Highledge. His outline was blurred against the star-strewn sky, so black he looked, but his paws stood out on the pale gray rock beneath his feet. There was a warm glow in his pale green eyes that made Brightkit stand just a little bit taller; the focus was on them tonight! Beneath him sat the entire Clan; she could see Heavystone and Ravenwing, two senior warriors, sitting side by side, like they always did. Best friends. Ravenwing gave Sparrowkit a mischievous wink. They shared the same rascally personaltities.

Cedarstar looked down at the young cats and rumbled, "We are gathered here to name three new apprentices today. StarClan has blessed us with these strong, healthy kits, and I am very pleased to know they will be my warriors one day. Step forward, you three." An amused purr rumbled through the crowd of cats as Sparrowkit tried to dash forward and almost tripped on her own paws. Brightkit twitched her whiskers, trying not to mess up the seriousness of her special ceremony by making a sound.

Cedarstar had turned his attention to Sparrowkit. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits." The tom paused for a moment, allowing his words to echo and fade into the night. Once his voice had reached the sky, he began again. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Sparrowpaw."

The new apprentice looked as though she were about to burst, with whiskers twitching and a tail waving like a flag. Sparrowpaw's straightened her shoulders with pride. This was no longer a little kitten, but an apprentice!

"Shadebird, this will be your very first apprentice. I know she will come to learn from you the commitment and outstanding abilities she will need as a warrior."

A long-furred, very dark brown she cat had padded up to Sparrowpaw. Fierce eyes blinked slowly, nodded, and mewed, "Of course. She will learn well from me."  
And she touched Sparrowpaw's nose with her own, that hawkish gaze softening for just a moment. The two she-cats made room for the next apprentice-to-be.

It was Hawkkit. He stared up at Cedarstar with round, excited eyes, his light brown tabby fur on end. Clearly, he was looking forward to his new title and status. The dark gray tom atop the rock waved his tail in welcome.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Hawkpaw. Thunderheart… You shall be his mentor. I expect great things from this cat, as I know you will train him to have the same fiery passion as you do."

A very large, dark tabby tom was sitting next to Hawkpaw, his amber eyes gleaming. Brightpaw looked at the big tom and shivered a little. He was much scarier-looking than Cedarstar could ever be. All thoughts of fear left her when she realized whose turn it was now. The leader fixed her with his glowing gaze.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Brightkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw." Cedarstar paused, then purred, "Silverstripe."

Brightpaw watched in fascination as a muscular, pale silver tabby tom stepped forward. He was a well-respected cat, that she knew, and one of the Clan's senior warriors. At first, his narrowed eyes and slow lope were almost menacing, but Brightpaw soon found that she couldn't be afraid of the good-natured glint in his pale green stare.

"Silverstripe, you were trained by our very own deputy, Swiftstep," Cedarstar continued. "You have trained several cats before, and I hope you will pass on to Brightpaw all of the patience and great skill you taught those before her."

Silverstripe nodded his head and purred, "I will train her to be a great warrior, Cedarstar." Then he dipped his head and gently touched Brightpaw's nose with his own. She happily returned the gesture, and went to sit with him on the edge of the Clan.

With that, the ceremony was finished. The Clan cats dispersed, and Hawkpaw trotted over to join Brightpaw and his sister. Many cats passed them, meowing and mewling their congratulations. Their mentors flashed each other amused looks as they prowled away, leaving their apprentices to bask in the glory of their new rank. Exhaustion quickly took its place, however, so the three quietly approached the apprentice den, ready for sleep.

"What do you think it'll be like now? Will we hunt? I wanna catch a big, fat, juicy rabbit! What about you guys? … I'm sleepy, well, no, I dunno, how about you? I want a good nest!" Sparrowpaw began chattering away, like she always did. Brightpaw laughed and poked her with a paw. "I think this'll be great. Shadebird's totally awesome, in every sense. She's all…" The energetic she-cat stopped when she noticed Brightpaw's paw poised to prod again. "Oh, what is it, Brightpaw?" Brightpaw's whiskers twitched humorously.

"We haven't even learned _how_ to catch rabbit yet. In fact, we haven't even claimed our spots in the den yet!" Brightpaw mewed. Hawkpaw sighed as though exhausted, and he rolled on his back, paws in the air.

"With all this chatter, Sparrowpaw's going to wear me down before training," he said dramatically. "Then again, I'll be training hard to learn how to shut her _mouth_!" With that, he leaped to his paws and bowled his littermate over with a single blow. Sparrowpaw squeaked and batted him away. She gave him a reproachful stare.

"Congrats!" said a voice. They all turned to see a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat and a furry black tom. The she-cat waved her tail in greeting. "So, how's being an apprentice treating you guys?" she purred.

"Aspenpaw!" Brightpaw gasped. She hadn't seen Aspenpaw in moons, since she had left the nursery to be an apprentice. She stepped forward and nuzzled the older she-cat's shoulder. Aspenpaw gave her a friendly nudge and said, "We're glad to see you!"

The black tom behind her rolled his round yellow eyes and mewed sarcastically, "Yeah, you've sure been! We've been pretty lonely in there, let me tell you." He snorted and shouldered his way past the others. "I liked it that way, too," he muttered, before disappearing inside.

Aspenpaw flicked her ears. "Don't mind Owlpaw, that grumpy furball. He'd find fault with the great Firestar himself! He'll get used to you; then maybe he'll be a little nicer. You'll see." She turned toward the den and meowed loudly, "I hope you heard me, Owlpaw! Just get used to it, okay?" Her ears strained to hear hiss answer, but she needn't have bothered. A muffled hiss slipped through the leaves. Aspenpaw shrugged. "Good enough," she mewed.

Brightpaw purred and nudged her friend's shoulder before nudging her way inside. Owlpaw glared at her from a nest at the back of the den, his fluffy black fur ruffled with annoyance.

"Don't sleep near me, thank you very much," he growled, slapping his tail over his nose and screwing his eyes shut. "You all smell funny." Brightpaw rolled her eyes, but she couldn't get angry; there was too much excitement about her apprenticeship! She breathed in the strong, green scent of the den. It was _her_ den now. She sniffed at a pile of moss just near the entrance, prodding it with her round white paws. It was soft and springy, and it felt different from Maplefrost's nest in the nursery. Aspenpaw winked.

"That's the stuff I pulled up for you three. Don't let my hard work go to waste!" she told them. "It's all new. Fresh today. You'll like it, I think."

Sparrowpaw looked up slyly from her own pile of moss. She was ready to leap into action, about to tip her brother's pile. He glanced at her and sat in her way, eyes narrowed. "Oh, no you don't. It'll be a mess." He glanced at Owlpaw. "And I don't think it'll help his temper tonight."

Brightpaw flicked her tail across her friend's nose. "Come on, if you want to annoy Owlpaw, do it in the morning."

**;: AUTHOR'S Notes :;  
**

Hi there, all! First chapter's up, woo! I gave up on this so long ago, but now ... Well. I guess not. I'm not much of a Warriors fan now, anyway, so some things in this story could be off - ceremonies and the like. Beware.

This story is dedicated to AriusWinter, who inspired me to pick this story back up, dust it off, and begin again! Thank you! And thanks to anyone who decided to read through The Darkness Begins. C:

If you have any suggestions, spelling corrections, or raving reviews, I really appreciate reviews of all kinds, so _DONT **BE**_ **_SHY_**.


	4. C H A P T E R two

_**C H A P T E R O N E**_

"Hey! Brightkit! Wake up, you great lump of fur! It's our day!"

A voice was mewling in Brightkit's ear. A very loud, very close, and very unexpected voice.

"Bright-_kit_! Come on! Did you forget? It's happening today!" it meowed. Brightkit felt and sharp poke in her side. The warm blackness of sleep was fading, all the fuzziness gone from her brain. She racked her mind. What was happening today? What had she forgotten?

Oh.

Blinking her eyes open, Brightkit sat up abruptly, legs shaking with anticipation."We're going to be apprentices!" she squealed gleefully. Her denmate, Sparrowkit, still had one little paw stretched out to prod her again. Leaning in, her denmate gave her a nudge as a sort of greeting. Her wide green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I know!" she squeaked.

Suddenly Brightkit felt a warm, wet something on her shoulder. Her mother, Maplefrost, was behind her. The queen began roughly grooming her kit, meowing, "I don't want my firstborn to go to her apprentice ceremony looking like she was never taught to groom herself!" Brightkit scrambled out of her reach.

"Mother," Brightkit hissed. "I can groom myself just fine, thanks!"

Sparrowkit purred with amusement, but not for long. Brightkit watched as her best friend's own mother, Leafshadow, quickly took over Sparrowkit's grooming. Sparrowkit scowled, and it was Brightkit's turn to give her an amused twitch of her whiskers.

Soon, their pelts gleamed even in the dim light of the nursery. She was used to being fawned over, but today was special. Different. She saw Hawkkit, Sparrowkit's brother and littermate, peering outside the den. His tail was twitching impatiently; Brightkit felt the exact same way. She shivered when she heard a very familiar call ring through the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" She glanced at Sparrowkit- in the dark shadows of the nest, she looked fragile, like a crisp leaf-fall leaf. She was shaking like one, lead the way. They all padded out of the dark shadows within the brambles and into the shimmer of moonlight outside.

As the five cats padded through the small ThunderClan crowd, Brightkit looked up to see Cedarstar's dark gray figure on top of the Highledge. His outline was blurred against the star-strewn sky, so black he looked, but his paws stood out on the pale gray rock beneath his feet. There was a warm glow in his pale green eyes that made Brightkit stand just a little bit taller; the focus was on them tonight! Beneath him sat the entire Clan; she could see Heavystone and Ravenwing, two senior warriors, sitting side by side, like they always did. Best friends. Ravenwing gave Sparrowkit a mischievous wink. They shared the same rascally personaltities.

Cedarstar looked down at the young cats and rumbled, "We are gathered here to name three new apprentices today. StarClan has blessed us with these strong, healthy kits, and I am very pleased to know they will be my warriors one day. Step forward, you three." An amused purr rumbled through the crowd of cats as Sparrowkit tried to dash forward and almost tripped on her own paws. Brightkit twitched her whiskers, trying not to mess up the seriousness of her special ceremony by making a sound.

Cedarstar had turned his attention to Sparrowkit. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits." The tom paused for a moment, allowing his words to echo and fade into the night. Once his voice had reached the sky, he began again. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Sparrowpaw."

The new apprentice looked as though she were about to burst, with whiskers twitching and a tail waving like a flag. Sparrowpaw's straightened her shoulders with pride. This was no longer a little kitten, but an apprentice!

"Shadebird, this will be your very first apprentice. I know she will come to learn from you the commitment and outstanding abilities she will need as a warrior."

A long-furred, very dark brown she cat had padded up to Sparrowpaw. Fierce eyes blinked slowly, nodded, and mewed, "Of course. She will learn well from me."  
And she touched Sparrowpaw's nose with her own, that hawkish gaze softening for just a moment. The two she-cats made room for the next apprentice-to-be.

It was Hawkkit. He stared up at Cedarstar with round, excited eyes, his light brown tabby fur on end. Clearly, he was looking forward to his new title and status. The dark gray tom atop the rock waved his tail in welcome.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Hawkpaw. Thunderheart… You shall be his mentor. I expect great things from this cat, as I know you will train him to have the same fiery passion as you do."

A very large, dark tabby tom was sitting next to Hawkpaw, his amber eyes gleaming. Brightpaw looked at the big tom and shivered a little. He was much scarier-looking than Cedarstar could ever be. All thoughts of fear left her when she realized whose turn it was now. The leader fixed her with his glowing gaze.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Brightkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw." Cedarstar paused, then purred, "Silverstripe."

Brightpaw watched in fascination as a muscular, pale silver tabby tom stepped forward. He was a well-respected cat, that she knew, and one of the Clan's senior warriors. At first, his narrowed eyes and slow lope were almost menacing, but Brightpaw soon found that she couldn't be afraid of the good-natured glint in his pale green stare.

"Silverstripe, you were trained by our very own deputy, Swiftstep," Cedarstar continued. "You have trained several cats before, and I hope you will pass on to Brightpaw all of the patience and great skill you taught those before her."

Silverstripe nodded his head and purred, "I will train her to be a great warrior, Cedarstar." Then he dipped his head and gently touched Brightpaw's nose with his own. She happily returned the gesture, and went to sit with him on the edge of the Clan.

With that, the ceremony was finished. The Clan cats dispersed, and Hawkpaw trotted over to join Brightpaw and his sister. Many cats passed them, meowing and mewling their congratulations. Their mentors flashed each other amused looks as they prowled away, leaving their apprentices to bask in the glory of their new rank. Exhaustion quickly took its place, however, so the three quietly approached the apprentice den, ready for sleep.

"What do you think it'll be like now? Will we hunt? I wanna catch a big, fat, juicy rabbit! What about you guys? … I'm sleepy, well, no, I dunno, how about you? I want a good nest!" Sparrowpaw began chattering away, like she always did. Brightpaw laughed and poked her with a paw. "I think this'll be great. Shadebird's totally awesome, in every sense. She's all…" The energetic she-cat stopped when she noticed Brightpaw's paw poised to prod again. "Oh, what is it, Brightpaw?" Brightpaw's whiskers twitched humorously.

"We haven't even learned _how_ to catch rabbit yet. In fact, we haven't even claimed our spots in the den yet!" Brightpaw mewed. Hawkpaw sighed as though exhausted, and he rolled on his back, paws in the air.

"With all this chatter, Sparrowpaw's going to wear me down before training," he said dramatically. "Then again, I'll be training hard to learn how to shut her _mouth_!" With that, he leaped to his paws and bowled his littermate over with a single blow. Sparrowpaw squeaked and batted him away. She gave him a reproachful stare.

"Congrats!" said a voice. They all turned to see a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat and a furry black tom. The she-cat waved her tail in greeting. "So, how's being an apprentice treating you guys?" she purred.

"Aspenpaw!" Brightpaw gasped. She hadn't seen Aspenpaw in moons, since she had left the nursery to be an apprentice. She stepped forward and nuzzled the older she-cat's shoulder. Aspenpaw gave her a friendly nudge and said, "We're glad to see you!"

The black tom behind her rolled his round yellow eyes and mewed sarcastically, "Yeah, you've sure been! We've been pretty lonely in there, let me tell you." He snorted and shouldered his way past the others. "I liked it that way, too," he muttered, before disappearing inside.

Aspenpaw flicked her ears. "Don't mind Owlpaw, that grumpy furball. He'd find fault with the great Firestar himself! He'll get used to you; then maybe he'll be a little nicer. You'll see." She turned toward the den and meowed loudly, "I hope you heard me, Owlpaw! Just get used to it, okay?" Her ears strained to hear hiss answer, but she needn't have bothered. A muffled hiss slipped through the leaves. Aspenpaw shrugged. "Good enough," she mewed.

Brightpaw purred and nudged her friend's shoulder before nudging her way inside. Owlpaw glared at her from a nest at the back of the den, his fluffy black fur ruffled with annoyance.

"Don't sleep near me, thank you very much," he growled, slapping his tail over his nose and screwing his eyes shut. "You all smell funny." Brightpaw rolled her eyes, but she couldn't get angry; there was too much excitement about her apprenticeship! She breathed in the strong, green scent of the den. It was _her_ den now. She sniffed at a pile of moss just near the entrance, prodding it with her round white paws. It was soft and springy, and it felt different from Maplefrost's nest in the nursery. Aspenpaw winked.

"That's the stuff I pulled up for you three. Don't let my hard work go to waste!" she told them. "It's all new. Fresh today. You'll like it, I think."

Sparrowpaw looked up slyly from her own pile of moss. She was ready to leap into action, about to tip her brother's pile. He glanced at her and sat in her way, eyes narrowed. "Oh, no you don't. It'll be a mess." He glanced at Owlpaw. "And I don't think it'll help his temper tonight."

Brightpaw flicked her tail across her friend's nose. "Come on, if you want to annoy Owlpaw, do it in the morning."

**;: AUTHOR'S Notes :;  
**

Hi there, all! First chapter's up, woo! I gave up on this so long ago, but now ... Well. I guess not. I'm not much of a Warriors fan now, anyway, so some things in this story could be off - ceremonies and the like. Beware.

This story is dedicated to AriusWinter, who inspired me to pick this story back up, dust it off, and begin again! Thank you! And thanks to anyone who decided to read through The Darkness Begins. C:

If you have any suggestions, spelling corrections, or raving reviews, I really appreciate reviews of all kinds, so _DONT **BE**_ **_SHY_**.


End file.
